1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal apparatus, having a first cabinet and second cabinet mutually sliding to enter an open state or closed state, that is preferably applied to portable devices such as, for example, a mobile phone, a PHS (Personal Handyphone System) phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) apparatus, a hand-held game machine, and a digital camera.
The present invention relates more particularly to a mobile terminal apparatus that allows a keyboard held within the second cabinet to eject and provide a larger input plane for easier input operation when the first cabinet and the second cabinet mutually slide to enter the open state or allows a display unit to have improved visibility by slanting the first body or the second body on which the display unit is disposed when the first body and the second body enter the open state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-167847 discloses a mobile communication terminal in which sliding operation is simplified. In this mobile communication terminal, a display cabinet having a display unit is disposed slidably on an operation cabinet having a button operation unit, and the display unit slides to shift to the exposure state in which the button operation unit is exposed or the hidden state in which the button operation unit is hidden by the display cabinet.
An antenna holding unit of the operation cabinet has a first compression coil spring and the display cabinet is urged by the urging force of the first compression coil spring in the direction in which the hidden state shifts to the exposure state, making the slide operation for shifting to the exposure state easier.